


《娘子》-48

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 溥任羽, 玉卿潋
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《娘子》-48

香甜的青烟洒在整个寝房的空气间，将床上纠缠着的两个人身骨中最后一丝的坚挺所融了化。

溥任羽昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，纷乱的发丝散落在他的身体四周，衬得那白如瓷般的皮肤更是剔透。

“羽儿……羽儿。”玉卿潋自上而下欣赏着床上的人儿，缓缓将手中的珠子塞入了溥任羽的口中，“吃下这个，能让羽儿放松一些。不然……或许要吃上点苦头。”

“唔……这是什么东西？”溥任羽纵然还在怀疑，可舌尖已经不自觉地将那小丸吞咽了下去。

甜甜的……好像还有些奇异的味道。

“是让羽儿可以放松的东西。”玉卿潋勾着唇角露出了一个满意的笑容，俯下身用唇瓣抿住溥任羽的衣襟，将它们向两侧扯了扯，“羽儿的皮肤好嫩，玉郎可以尝一口吗？”

“少……少废话！”

“不经过羽儿的同意，玉郎不敢下手。”

这个混蛋玉卿潋……到这时候还不忘了补上自己一刀？！

“快点……弄完了干快结束了！”溥任羽猛地闭上了自己的双眼，暗暗咬紧了牙跟，“都是被你逼得……你是大坏蛋。”

“对，我特别坏。现在的我满脑子只想弄坏我的羽儿，让羽儿变得离不开我。”

溥任羽听着他那沉沉的话音，整个身子都是一颤。

不知道为何，一种从未产生过的感觉在他的整个下身开始不住地蔓延开来。

“看，羽儿有反应了。”玉卿潋的眸子一抬，面容中的笑意更加浓郁了一分。手也循着溥任羽的衣滑到了他的跨间，“好可爱，可以让玉郎看一看吗？”

他的手触碰到自己从未被外人碰到过的下体之时，溥任羽猛得一颤。不知为何，那耻辱的花处竟然还涌出了些热乎乎的东西……

“好……好奇怪……”这回溥任羽不敢太凶了，躺在床上瑟瑟发抖着用手推着玉卿潋的肩膀，“下面好奇怪……”

“没事，让玉郎看看。”玉卿潋依旧垂着眸子，三两下解开了溥任羽裤子上的线扣，把着他的双腿将裤子就这么脱了下来。

皮肤触及到微凉的空气并未让溥任羽身体的热度减退。

为何？

因为这玉卿敛好像是痴迷者一般，捧着自己的双腿凝望着自己胯下的天地，没有一丝的转睛。

“别……别看。”

“羽儿的身体真奇妙，看这藏在阴径下的小花，一张一合地在等着我呢。”

“唔……你……”

“羽儿已经湿成了这样，不如咱们快些进入正题吧？”

这话音一落，玉卿潋根本就没有给溥任羽选择的机会，三两下褪去了自己身上的衣物，将那已经冒起青筋的下体暴露在了溥任羽的面前。

“你！”当溥任羽看到它之时，粉嫩的脸色都白了一层，“你不会要用它……”

“对。”玉卿潋猛地俯下了身子，将自己热乎乎的肉棒贴到了溥任羽小巧的阴径上，“羽儿要记住它在你身体内的感觉，你身体上所有可以记住它的地方，我都会让你记住。”

溥任羽被那硕大的肉棒摩擦得整个人都开始发热，吐着甜液的花穴也开始泛起瘙痒。

好像……被触碰。

里面也想要被好好地“修理”一番。

溥任羽还没来得及理顺自己心中奇怪的思绪，就已经感觉到玉卿潋的身子一倾，而那炙热之物彻底对准了自己下身的穴口——

“啊！”这一个简单的触碰让溥任羽没忍住呻吟出了声来，可他还没来得及喘息，更加猛烈的感觉已经随之而来了。

玉卿潋毫不“怜香惜玉”地将自己的肉棒直接连根插入了溥任羽紧致的花穴之中。

处子之身如此紧致，哪容的了那样的尺寸直接连根送入。溥任羽瞬间感觉自己的身体仿佛被从中撕裂了一般，眼泪刷的一下就从眼眶中涌了出来，“呜啊！......好痛啊呜呜......！”

“怎么了？”玉卿潋让他这突然哭满了脸蛋的泪水吓得直接停住了动作，狭长的眸子也瞪大了不少，来回打量着溥任羽的脸蛋，“羽儿，弄疼你了吗？”

“疼死了......”溥任羽的手臂一找到玉卿潋的脖颈，对着他的肩膀就是一顿乱锤，眼泪却还是止不住的顺着脸颊往下滑，“玉卿潋你个坏蛋......呜呜呜......太痛了！我......”

“羽儿放松一些，一会就好了。”玉卿潋费了半天的劲儿才抓住了他两条细细的手臂，拎着它们直接将溥任羽的身子拉了起来，让他就这样跨坐在自己的怀中，“放松......羽儿。一会你会舒服的——”

“什么舒服啊！”体位突然这么一换，溥任羽感觉那原本就将自己的身体“劈开”的坏东西此刻送得更深了，“更痛了！玉卿潋......你个大混蛋！快拿出来啊~呜......”

哪知道自己这次的大喊之后，身前的人并没有像刚才那般试图用声音安慰自己，反倒是真的用手托起自己的两个臀瓣、将那巨物抽出了了半截。

身体被撕裂的窒息感在此刻终于消散了一分，溥任羽瞬间松弛下来了的身子歪歪扭扭地靠在了玉卿潋的肩头，准备缓一缓被疼痛弄得嗡嗡响的脑袋——

可他却没想到，当那肉棒快要抽离之时，忽然猛的、再次连根插入了自己的身体之中。

这一次，溥任羽真的险些昏迷过去。

这再而的抽送并没有第一次那么的疼痛，但也的确让溥任羽遭了不少的罪。可最主要的是，当那炙热的肉棒划过自己未被开发过的内壁时，溥任羽竟然真的感觉到了一丝......说不出的满足。

玉卿潋的动作幅度越来越大，那肉棒也在湿润的花穴中越发顺畅的抽插。处子之血交杂着蜜汁将他的肉棒完全吮吸住，不管那花口被撑成了什么样子，却还是能将这肉棒连根吞到底。

“呜......”溥任羽将整个脑瓜埋入了玉卿潋的脖颈间，眼泪依旧顺着脸颊不停地往下流淌。

可现在的眼泪并不是因为痛感，而是因为......

自己的身体变得越来越奇怪，他怕了。

每一下的摩擦都让他祈求着更多。

“羽儿......你的身子真棒......”

“你少……少说话！”

“羽儿不舒服吗？”

溥任羽听着耳畔那粗糙的呼吸，头丝毫不敢抬起半分——

体内的阳物越发的炙热，他的理智就越发随之消散。

忽然，那炙热的下体忽然触碰到了溥任羽体内的一个位置。一股电流寻着他整个身子直冲额头，胯间的小肉棒也跟着一颤、喷洒出了一阵晶莹的汁液。

“啊～”溥任羽一下没控制住自己的唇瓣，一张开口、竟是一声连他自己都感觉到羞愧的呻吟。

伴随着如此一声，溥任羽能清楚地感觉到玉卿潋的身子也跟着一顿，片刻的喘息后、他原本还且算是温和的动作忽得像是疯癫了一般——

“玉卿潋……别！唔～轻点！”

肉体摩擦的声音将溥任羽祈求般的呻吟全部掩盖，只剩下越发炙热的气息、包裹住了空气中仅剩下的一丝理智……  



End file.
